1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a system for preventing address conflict and a method thereof, and more particularly related to a system for preventing address conflict and a method thereof by using the platform controller hub (PCH) to determine whether the inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interface addresses of the memory and the function card are the same to selectively enable the multiplexer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attending with the progress of technology, network has played an indispensable role in our daily lives, and people are used to work with personal computers such as desktops or laptops, or even handle multinational e-business through the network. A server is an important apparatus for the construction of network, and thus are widely used in the server room of the industries of internet service provider (ISP).
In order to meet the need of function expansion, it is common to insert the function cards with various functions into the card slots of the server to expand the function of the server. As the function card is inserted into the card slot, it would be electrically connected to the inter-integrated circuit I2C interface of the platform controller hub (PCH) in the server and have a corresponding I2C interface address. However, the memory in the server is also electrically connected to the PCH through the same I2C interface and have the corresponding I2C interface address. As the function card and the memory are corresponding to the same I2C interface address to result address conflict, an error would be resulted during the power-on procedure and thus the conventional technology needs to be improved.